


Lean on me

by EmptySky (kitekat1)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitekat1/pseuds/EmptySky
Summary: Given their line of work, getting injured is almost inevitable. But now that Steve has other people to think about, recovery becomes about more than just frustration and physical recuperation.





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Lean on me’ written by EmptySky, betaed by pearlydewdrop and whotellsyourstory.

** Lean on me **

‘It’s touching to see how tenderly Grace cares for Steve,’ Danny thought. She was very affectionate and yet gentle and attentive to the SEAL’s current predicament. They were a family, that much was clear.

Grace had liked Steve from the very beginning. When Danny and Steve’s work relationship had become more serious and turned into love, Grace had taken Steve into her heart and accepted him as Danny’s partner. It could not have been easy for the girl, to have to accept that there was no way Rachel and Danny would find their way back together, as both parents were with other people now. But it was Steve who had taken that place in Danny’s life. Steve, who got along great with Grace and who loved her as if she was his own flesh and blood.

The downside of the men’s relationship was that Grace now had two people she loved to worry about. She knew that her Danno had been injured because of work before, but it had gone unnoticed by her for a long time that both Steve and Danny faced many dangers every day, and just how hazardous it could be.

It had sunk in last week when Steve had been shot during an operation. The supposedly simple search of a warehouse had turned into a massive shootout and an unfortunate bullet had ricocheted off a steel beam and found its way through Steve’s thigh. It had torn through soft tissue, injured muscle and damaged some minor blood vessels but had thankfully missed the femoral artery. According to the doctor, Steve had been lucky and was expected to make a full recovery without any lasting damage in six to eight weeks. However, that did not mean it didn’t hurt.

Danny had remained astonishingly calm after Steve had gone down, having switched to autopilot as to not lose it on the spot. He’d been right by Steve’s side - dragging Steve out of the building, keeping him awake and attempting to stop the bleeding with his bare hands until EMS had arrived. Those situations were never easy, but Danny knew it could have been much worse. What mattered to him was that Steve’s injury was not life-threatening and that he would be okay. A clear sign of that had been that just an hour after waking up from surgery, Steve was already demanding to be released. Once the heavy-duty painkillers had worn off, he’d realized that going home with Danny was not yet an option, and he ended up staying in the hospital for three days.

Danny had kept him company for most of that time, keeping him docile and forcing him to rest until he was finally able to go home. Whereas Danny had been surprisingly calm, Grace had been more than just distressed at seeing Steve laid up in a hospital bed.

Grace had been very apprehensive at first, afraid to even touch him. It slowly got better after Steve’s release, but the girl still seemed terrified to accidentally hurt him somehow. Steve was obviously unwell. The pallid skin was a giveaway, as well as the fact that Steve - who was usually very active at all times - rested on the couch with his leg elevated, trying not to move at all, and sleeping instead. His thigh was wrapped in thick white bandages and the entire leg was immobilized in a splint. Steve looked miserable as he was either in pain or feeling dazed from the medication. The seven-year-old had made it her mission to look after his wellbeing as best she could.

“Here, Steve!” Grace handed him a glass of juice and made sure that his trembling fingers were fully wrapped around it before letting go. “Drink up! I bet it will make you feel all better.”

Steve propped himself up slightly and winced. It didn’t go unnoticed by Danny, nor Grace, that little beads of cold sweat appeared on Steve’s forehead at the motion.

“Thank you, Gracie.” Steve accepted the glass and took a small sip. He wasn’t thirsty but he emptied the entire glass anyway when he felt the girl’s observant gaze staying on him.

She took the glass back and set it down on the table. Grace watched as Danny helped Steve scoot back down and frowned at the groan Steve was unable to keep inside. She instinctively moved forward. She made sure the pillow Steve’s injured leg rested on was still fluffy enough to hold it up. She looked up at her father and he nodded, the two sharing a soft smile. Danny had explained to her that keeping the leg elevated would mean much more comfort for Steve.

Next, she carefully pulled the blanket that had slipped when he’d moved to drink back up to his chest, and smoothed out the creases with great care. Lastly, she gently ran her hands down Steve’s cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead. After all, Danny did it to her when she was sick and it always helped her feel better. Grace did it purely out of affection, whereas Danny also used the method to subtly check for a fever.

“Are you all good?”

“I am! You did a good job, Grace. Thank you.”

“Do you need anything else?” Grace seemed ready to get anything Steve might ask for.

“No, sweetie. I just need you and Danno to keep me company. That’s all.”

Immediately, Grace plopped down on a cushion next to the couch and went back to drawing pictures. Danny and Steve shared an amused glance as Danny sat down in the armchair close to the couch, and quietly turned on the TV.

“She’s a special kid,” Steve remarked and stretched out his hand, smiling when Danny took it and leaned in closer to kiss it.

“That she is,” Danny agreed and watched her draw and color in concentration. He caressed Steve’s hand gently, massaging his palm and tracing each digit with gentle pressure from his thumb and forefinger. “She loves taking care of others. You should have seen her back in Jersey. Whenever a plush toy had a tear or a Barbie lost her head, she bandaged them beyond recognition and pretend-catered to their every need. She loves playing nurse. It’s a good thing she can help take care of you, it’ll keep her distracted from the actual injury.”

“I’m sorry I scared her.”

“She wasn’t the only one you scared, by the way. I know it wasn’t your fault - this time - but you seem to attract trouble everywhere you go,” Danny sighed and squeezed Steve’s hand to appease him when he began defending himself. “Let’s not do this now. I know. I’m glad it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“Who’d have thought I’d consider myself fortunate laid up like this? It’s not too bad, it’s just really painful,” Steve admitted, rubbing his face with his free hand.

Danny checked his watch and shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, babe, but you’re not due for your meds for another two hours. Just try to keep your leg still. Do you want to try taking a nap?”

Steve snuggled his head into the pillow he rested on and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted, as even the slightest movements jarred at his muscles and caused more pain. It was impossible to fall asleep like that. The muscle relaxants and painkillers took the edge off but it still hurt enough to keep him up. He’d been prescribed some extra heavy duty painkillers for the nights, together with a light sleeping pill so he’d be able to sleep through the night. Steve didn’t like taking them on a regular basis. He tried to avoid relying on medication but he had been so miserable after the first night that he had taken the prescribed dose the next day without any trouble.

Between the soft strokes of Grace’s crayons scratching over the paper, the soft drone of the TV and Danny gently stroking Steve’s hand, the SEAL slowly dozed off to sleep. Having family around helped him feel somewhat better.

* * *

“Oh, fuck!”

The searing pain shooting through his entire limb, so strong that all nerve endings at once felt ablaze, jerked Steve awake. He grabbed at his leg and groaned, deep and guttural. He clawed at the brace, needing something to hold onto until the wave passed, and breathed heavily.

“Steve!”

Danny was by his side in an instant and forcefully drew his hands away from his leg, holding onto them tightly and allowing Steve to squeeze as hard as he needed to.

“Fuck, it hurts,” Steve grunted and squirmed with pain, trying to keep his leg still at the same time, while breaking out in a cold sweat. “God damn it! Son of a bitch!”

As the pain receded after what felt like hours, Steve became more aware of Danny running his hand through his hair comfortingly. He slowly released the death grip he held on Danny’s other hand and took a deep but shaky breath. He turned his head and saw Danny kneeling by his side, looking at him in concern. Grace stood behind him stiffly, peering over his shoulder with her eyes wide and distraught.

Steve winced, though not so much from pain this time. This was what he had wanted to avoid the whole time. Danny noticed him staring past him and briefly closed his eyes, before looking back and smiling at Grace comfortingly.

“He’s fine, Monkey. Silly Steve forgot that turning around on the couch is not a smart idea with his bum leg,” Danny explained and turned back to Steve. “Language, Steven. It’s enough that you were in the Navy; we don’t want Grace swearing like a sailor as well. I’d have a hard time explaining that to Rachel.”

Danny squeezed his hand once more and gave a wry smile. Steve understood that Danny didn’t mean it, as both were aware it had happened during his sleep and was nothing he could have avoided. That Danny passed up the opportunity for their usual Army vs. Navy banter showed him that he was still concerned. No, this was for Grace’s sake.

Steve looked at the seven-year-old and forced himself to smile. He pushed himself up slowly, his attempt assisted by Danny until he was sitting up. He stretched out his hand and Grace slowly approached him, still looking worried.

“Sorry, Gracie. I didn’t want to scare you. Danno’s right. I jostled my leg and was startled. It’s fine already, see?”

Grace was still eying him cautiously, and apparently satisfied, leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him shyly. “Okay, Steve. If you want to, I won’t even tell Mommy you said bad words.”

“That would be great.” Steve winked conspiratorially and stroked her back for a moment.

They remained like this, holding each other close, until Danny left and returned holding a glass of water and the next - much needed - dose of medication. Grace immediately let go and moved aside to make room for her father, watching both of them attentively.

“Come on, you big softie. Time for your meds.”

Steve gladly took them, this time not managing to keep his hand from trembling. Grace was eager to take the glass from him.

“Are you up to eating a bite? I’ve got some chicken stir fry for you. You shouldn’t take those on an empty stomach, but I figured relief for your leg was more important than a slightly upset stomach.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Steve shrugged.

“Try it, it’s really good,” Grace piped up. “I helped make it when you were asleep. And Daddy said you need to eat if you want to get better.”

Danny nodded encouragingly and smiled when Steve agreed. Grace immediately tore off towards the kitchen and returned with a bowl and a spoon. She handed it to Steve and watched happily as he took bite after bite until the bowl was empty. It wasn’t long before the medicine kicked in and Steve slowly but steadily felt his surroundings slip away from him. He felt his whole body relax, the tension leaving his muscles and the pain receding. It was when he felt his surroundings grow hazier and the objects around the living room get weirdly blurred, that he realized Danny had tricked him.

“You gave me the stuff for the night!” He drawled, his tongue feeling heavy, his body sluggish.

“I did,” Danny admitted without remorse. “Be grateful. You sounded like someone was trying to chop off your leg, that’s how bad it was. You needed something stronger. It’s past six anyways, turning in early won’t hurt you. Do you want to sleep on the couch, or move to the bed?”

Steve threw him a dirty look, at least he hoped he did. The question was unnecessary. He barely fit on the couch stretched out entirely, there was no way he’d spend the night there after having been lying here during the entire day.

“Bed it is, then. Gracie, do me a favor and get yourself ready for bed, okay? You don’t have to go to bed yet but I want you to wash up and put on your pajamas,” Danny instructed, waiting until Grace had gone upstairs before focusing on Steve.

Pain meds or not, any change in position caused the SEAL immense pain. Grace didn’t need to see that. Steve put his good leg on the ground and grabbed the injured leg with both hands, slowly maneuvering it to the side and setting it down. That motion alone had him breathing heavily. Danny stood patiently waiting by his side, very sympathetic about Steve being in that much pain. He extended his hand for Steve to take. They wrapped their hands around each other’s wrists and held on tightly. Steve braced himself and nodded, pushing himself up with the one leg and feeling Danny pull him upright.

The sound Steve uttered sounded pathetic to his own ears but Danny simply pulled him in for a hug. He let Steve lean on him and stroked his back when Steve rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder, while waiting for the spike of pain to recede. Having taken the stronger painkillers, it happened fairly quickly.

“Thanks, Danny,” he mumbled into his neck and sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling of Danny tousling his hair, softly stroking down his neck.

“You’re welcome.”

Feeling like he was about to fall asleep standing up, right there leaning against Danny, he nodded, putting the slightest bit of distance between the two, one hand on Danny’s shoulder to balance himself.

Danny put a hand up to Steve’s cheek and brushed it over the faint stubble softly, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve returned the gesture before breaking the kiss and sighing.

“This is your fault, you know? If you hadn’t slipped me those pills, I could keep going. Unfortunately, you did, and I’m telling you that we’ve got about three minutes before I’m going to fall asleep on you, no matter where we are.”

“Let’s get going, then.”

Steve leaned on Danny, letting his partner take most of his weight, as they hobbled their way to and up the stairs. They made it in five painful minutes, with Steve needing to rest every two steps, soaked in sweat and feeling miserable. By the time they had made it to the master bedroom, Steve felt nearly boneless. It was also one of the reasons he preferred taking the pills when he was in bed already, especially the muscle relaxant. Danny helped Steve change into more comfortable shorts, which he pulled over the brace. Steve put on the shirt by himself and maneuvered himself into bed entirely, lifting his leg and shifting until he was comfortable. He was so exhausted that he barely registered Danny washing his face with a cool cloth before covering him with a blanket, or Grace helping to tuck him in.

“Good job, Grace. Now say good night and we’ll let him sleep.”

Steve blinked an eye open lazily and came to face with Grace beaming at him contentedly.

“Good night, Steve,” she said and kissed his cheek, patting his head twice. “Sleep well. I love you.”

Steve mumbled something that resembled the same sentiment, but he wasn’t sure anyone understood him before he was out like a light. As he slept, Danny and Grace went back downstairs, cleaning up where she had colored and looking at her paintings together. They sat on the couch for another hour, cuddling as they watched cartoons before it was Grace’s bedtime as well. Danny tucked her in and got ready for bed himself.

Danny slipped in next to Steve as quietly as possible, though it wouldn’t have mattered if he had come in banging around like a maniac. It was also a reason why Steve disliked having to use the drugs. Danny wasn’t sure whether Steve expected a war to break out or a burglar to stop by every night, but the other man just didn’t like not firing on all cylinders. And with the drugs he was taking at the moment, he was definitely out of it. Danny got under the covers and looked at Steve for a while, finding comfort in his soft and even breaths, the other man’s relaxed and slack features, and to have him alive next to him. And with that relief, Danny fell asleep.

* * *

Danny woke up some time later to faint sounds coming from the hallway. He listened more closely and was about to get up and check it out, when the door opened and Grace came in. She was sniffling lightly, hiccupping and rushing closer to the bed.

Instead of going towards Danny, as he had thought she would, Grace approached Steve’s side of the bed. Before Danny could say anything to let her know that he was awake, she had climbed up and carefully knelt next to Steve. Danny watched her, feeling sympathetic and worried at seeing fresh tears make their way down her face.

“Steve?”

To Danny’s amazement, Steve reacted. It took him longer than usual, and his attempts at gathering his bearings were sluggish and uncoordinated, but he blinked his eyes open. The pills had made him dead to the world all night, not hearing the soft _ping_ of his cell phone indicating he had received a text message, not reacting to Danny getting in bed with him, nothing. He had slept through all of that. But one softly spoken word from his daughter had him waking up. It was remarkable, and strangely comforting to Danny.

“Gracie…”

“I dreamed that you got hurt and died, and then I woke up and I remembered that you were hurt,” she whispered and wiped at her nose. “I don’t want you to die. I like living here and Danno needs you and…”

She trailed off, hiccupping, when Steve took her in his arms and held her close, her head resting against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry my injury has you so upset, baby. I’ll be fine, I promise you that. And I’m always careful at work. I like living with you and Danno too, and I’m always doing my best to come home to you.” Steve’s voice was very husky and his tongue was heavy, making him sound slightly intoxicated, but Grace understood every word and calmed down. It didn’t take long before Grace had fallen asleep, somehow ending up lying face down on top of Steve’s chest, her arms and legs dangling down on either side. Steve slowly caressed her back until he was sure she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and leaned back down.

“I do, you know?” He said suddenly, turning his head towards Danny.

“What?”

“Try to make it home at the end of the day. I’m a lot more careful since I’ve got you and Grace.”

“I know,” Danny whispered, turning on his side and facing Steve in the dark. “Thank you.”

“Sorry for worrying you all.”

Danny put his hand in Steve’s and his other one on top of Grace’s back, meeting Steve’s other hand there as well.

“I’m afraid this won’t be the only time. Who knows, maybe next time it’s me sporting an injury. That’s an occupational hazard we can’t eliminate entirely,” Danny sighed. “It helps me to know you’re doing great with her. The way you handled her just now, I couldn’t have done that better.”

Steve smiled and blinked but it kept getting progressively harder for him to open his eyes. Danny smiled and squeezed his hand softly, telling him it was okay to go back to sleep. And with Steve doing just that - no longer being able to resist the med’s effect - Grace deeply asleep on top of him, Danny fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

 


End file.
